


Большой-большой секрет

by Chirsine



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Futanari, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirsine/pseuds/Chirsine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Большой секрет для маленькой, для маленькой такой Масаки. Для маленькой такой Масаки — такой большой секрет</p>
            </blockquote>





	Большой-большой секрет

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Битва пейрингов на dairy.ru, команда Куросаки Иссин/Куросаки Масаки, тема 4: Юмор/стеб.  
> Бета — Пухоспинка

Иссин всегда себя считал человеком опытным, умудренным и повидавшим в жизни разное.

Например, капитанов-псов с ведром на голове. Или исподнее старика Ямы. Или суровых мужиков-мечников, цацкающихся с маленькими девочками. Или суровых женщин-мечников, носящихся с суровыми мужиками-мечниками, как с писаными торбами.

Не видел Иссин, пожалуй, только голые сиськи роскошной Рангику, но в жизни всегда должен оставаться элемент чего-то непознанного. Чего-то таинственного и манящего.

Загадочного и непостижимого.

И однажды Иссин на такой загадочный элемент напоролся со всего маху.

У милой Масаки была милая плиссированная юбка и форма с воротничком-матроской. Чья больная фантазия породила такую обязаловку в выпускных классах — оставалось загадкой, но Иссин сначала врезал бы ему по яйцам, а потом понимающе похлопал по плечу и дал закурить.

Потому что стройные девичьи ножки — с едва заметной кривизной, такой природной, естественной — в этой форме да с короткой юбкой смотрелись, как надо. И отвлекали на себя внимание, даже когда все окрестные Пустые сбивались в стаи и, тоскливо завывая, летели жрать шинигами и брать приступом Общество Душ.

В общем, оружие массового поражения, а не ножки.

Иссин себе клятвенно обещал — мужик сказал, мужик сделал, ну, — что до окончания школы будут только романтические свиданки и робкие поглаживания дивных коленок.

И он не будет совать руки под форменную блузку. И лапать тоже ничего не будет. И под юбку не полезет, даже думать не станет.

Со всеми этими их приключениями — дырки, Пустые, путешествия к центру внутреннего девичьего мира — Иссин действительно не думал.

Кое о чем очень важном относительно квинси, о которых в Обществе Душ ходили странные разговоры.

То есть, сначала — думал, а потом перестал.

Голую Масаки увидел во внутреннем мире, и сразу перестал. Вообще чуть язык не проглотил, как двухсотлетний девственник. Так старался не смотреть на Масаки — серьезно, за такой грудью все остальное внимание не привлекало — что, естественно, не заметил самого главного.

Даже фетиш на стройные ножки у Иссина уже потом появился — произошло спасительное переключение психики на пару с частичной амнезией, а то бы сразу на месте расплылся в духовную лужу, пускающую духовные пузыри.

А Масаки только счастливо улыбалась.

Девчонки у нее в школе визжали от восторга: ну как же, взрослый ухажер!

Квинси у нее дома хватались за головы: ну как же, шинигами-ухажер!

О Готее и том, что могли подумать там — раздолбай из Десятого потерял силу и опять ушел в загул, бедные Рангику и Тоширо, не повезло с капитаном, — лучше было не вспоминать.

Но кое с чем Иссин был вполне согласен. Например, насчет раздолбая. Со стороны он мог казаться завидным женихом: с лица симпатичный, медик, заканчивающий практику, с собственной клиникой и большими перспективами.

Но то со стороны и только потому, что Иссин держал язык за зубами и не распространялся, что на все свои перспективы он планировал забить что-нибудь подлиннее и потяжелее. А потом просто счастливо бездельничать с короткими перерывами на работу в объятиях прекрасной женщины с охренительно богатым на всякую нечисть внутренним миром.

И с обалденными длинными ножками.

И с решительным характером.

И с милым личиком.

И с эдак пятым-шестым размером…

В общем, все, как он любил.

Оставалось только дождаться, когда Масаки окончит школу, чтобы быть полностью честным перед собой. Если подумать — тьфу, всего ничего перетерпеть, а дальше — прекрасная жизнь в Мире живых и никаких ежемесячных отчетов по делам отряда.

И поэтому Иссин мужественно терпел.

Курил — больше стресс снимать было нечем, никаких тренировок без духовной силы, а от саке гигай безобразно быстро развозило в плесень — и терпел.

И представлял себе всякое.

Иссин себя всегда считал молодым не только мордой — хотя с мордой у него все как надо, утюг утюгом, кровь клана Шиба не пропить, не проесть и не проспать, — но и душой. И следил за модой. И всяким новым веяньям был открыт: бросался навстречу, широко раскинув руки и подставив под источник нового интересного опыта все, что можно.

Иссин считал, что с этого пути его сойти не заставит ничто.

А потом он все-таки полез Масаки под юбку.

Они так хорошо сидели в машине скорой после вызова к старикам-сердечникам: время обеда, вся команда разошлась, а Масаки как раз принесла ему бенто в коробочке и охлажденный чай. Никого лишнего рядом на подземной парковке, задние двери машины прикрыты, на Масаки чертова короткая юбка, скоро кончится смена, а после дежурства есть, пить и трахаться хочется с удвоенной силой.

Масаки мило краснела, томно хлопала ресницами и постоянно откашливалась, явно пытаясь говорить низким, грудным голосом.

Обычно она так не делала — девчонка-сорванец, мир спасет и не заметит, — а тут вдруг. И даже на колени к нему пересела.

Тут Иссин понял что, пришло его время, настал его звездный час, сама вселенная шлет намек, прямой до удара обухом по затылку. И что от поцелуев пора переходить к серьезным действиям.

Масаки задышала чаще, густо покраснела и, поерзав, сильней прижалась к нему.

— Я еще никогда сама не… — жарко шепнула она ему на ухо, многозначительно оборвав фразу.

Иссин, ободренный, осторожно повел ладонь вверх по бедру между ножек Масаки, поглаживая пальцами кожу на внутренней стороне и забираясь дальше под юбку.

И вот тут случилось странное, нащупалось — еще более странное, а непонимание и вовсе приключилось ужасающих масштабов.

Иссин уставился на нее широко раскрытыми глазами, пока рука под юбкой нащупывала совершенно не девичьи формы: мошонку, поджавшуюся от прикосновения сквозь ткань трусиков, и возбужденный член с оголившейся, влажной от смазки головкой.

Челюсть у Иссина не отвисла только потому, что Масаки, тонко всхлипывая, продолжала его целовать.

Правда, через некоторое время ей пришлось отстраниться:

— Что случилось?

— Так… это… как? — выдавил Иссин.

А он еще Комамуре удивлялся и шарахался от старика Ямы в общих банях.

— Я же квинси, — шепнула ему милая и прекрасная Масаки с таким видом, будто это все объясняло.

И похлопала подавившегося воздухом Иссина по спине, чтобы он побыстрее откашлялся, пришел себя, и они могли продолжить.

Но продолжить не получилось.

Не то, чтобы у Иссина все совсем упало, но вся горячка возбуждения вместе с решимостью куда-то резко запропали. И ломануться на битву с неведомым адовым Пустым, спасти девицу из беды и нарушить данное самому себе обещание почему-то оказалось проще, чем взглянуть в глаза Масаки.

Которая сразу все поняла.

Печально вздохнула и пересела на сидение рядом с Иссином, поправляя юбку.

По громкой связи объявили сбор группы дежурантов в приемной.

— Ну, мы, наверное, пойдем, да? — неловко пробормотал он, помогая ей вылезти из машины. — Спасибо за бенто.

Иссин прекрасно понимал, что выглядело это как самый трусливый побег на свете — еще и Масаки оставил в таком неудобном положении, бедняжке теперь возбуждение терпеть, — но ничего с собой поделать не мог.

И после окончания смены сразу улизнул к Урахаре.

— Она же квинси, — пожал плечами Урахара Киске и на всякий случай залпом опрокинул плошечку с саке.

Иссин сидел угрюмый, совершенно трезвый и злой на самого себя. Сигаретным дымом от него несло за два района, и дурацкие шуточки настроения не поднимали.

— Если что — обращайтесь! Помогу, чем смогу! Подскажу, что и как! — орал на бегу Урахара, удерживая одной рукой панамку на затылке, а другой — распахивая перед собой перегородки. — Найду учебные пособия!

Он был достаточно пьян, чтобы подтрунивать над Иссином, и недостаточно — чтобы бить по самому больному.

Он спотыкался, бежал, не разбирая дороги, и задыхался от смеха. Но перегородки в магазине были тонкие, Иссин гэта бросал метко, а Йоруичи не вовремя отдавили хвост.

И справедливость она восстановила очень быстро.

Йоруичи ему казалась странной смесью из Куукаку и Рангику. С долей Уноханы и не без вмешательства старика Ямы.

Но ненадолго: со следующего утра Урахара продолжил издевательства. Нет-нет, да вворачивал в разговоре, кто, мол, у вас в доме будет хозяин?

Надоедал со своими шуточками до тех пор, пока Иссин не пригрозился на полном серьезе намекнуть Йоруичи на возможную любовь Урахары к использованию страпонов.

Иссин все понимал — после Общества Душ у людей было скучно, особенно, если оставалась духовная сила или, как у Урахары, больная голова покоя не давала — и злился недолго.

В конце концов, на временного арендодателя долго злиться тоже было нельзя. Даже за «нахлебника» от его сопляков-работников. Иссин жил у них в промежутках между ночными дежурствами в Центральной клинике и учебой, пока достраивал дом.

Нездоровые ассоциации на счет Масаки Иссин держал при себе и вообще на порог многострадальной головы не пускал. Хотя стоило, потому что со всем этим пора было что-то делать.

А потом все решилось само собой, получив ускоряющего пинка, потому что в магазин зашел Рюкен.

Из-за Иссина.

Из-за того, что он обидел Масаки.

— Она тогда весь вечер просидела у себя в комнате! — орал на него Рюкен, после того, как они друг друга чуть не придушили и вынесли Урахаре десяток перегородок. — И теперь постоянно запирается, ходит грустная. Из-за тебя, бессовестная ты скотина!

Иссин чувствовал себя распоследним козлом из существующих на свете. И старался держать нервный хохот и комментарии при себе, пока со скрипом въезжал во все пространные объяснения про «выпуклости», «впуклости» и почему у квинси все не так, как у нормальных людей.

Или нормальных шинигами.

Иссин очень старался не издеваться над разволновавшимся Рюкеном — сам уже от Урахары устал — но это было выше его сил.

— Думаешь, почему мать хотела нас поженить? — взвился Рюкен под конец. — Да потому, что только я подхожу Масаки! И я принимаю ее такой, какая она есть!

— Нет, серьезно? У вас там все настолько плохо?

Он уже успел пожалеть, что не читал отчеты Двенадцатого отряда.

Информацию о женщинах с членом и яйцами — наверняка, стальными, круче метафорические только у капитана Уноханы — упускать не стоило.

— Не веришь? — Рюкен обиженно поджал губы и нехорошо прищурился. — Я докажу!

Он ради счастья Масаки был готов на многое. На очень многое.

Даже на стягивание штанов перед Иссином с целью продемонстрировать, кому в семьях чистокровных достаются пестики, а кому — тычинки.

Иссин пулей вылетел из комнаты и унесся нервно курить на веранду, чтобы побыстрее пережить шок. Через некоторое время за ним вышел и Рюкен — в штанах, хвала бороде старика Ямы, на него теперь и так смотреть тошно, — и такой же хмурый.

Потоптался рядом и требовательно протянул руку за сигаретой.

— Мелкий еще, — отрезал Иссин. — Вредно.

Рюкен выразительно на него посмотрел и сам выхватил пачку с зажигалкой.

Пафосно уставился в небо и закурил.

Затянулся. Закашлялся. Согнулся в три погибели и замахал руками, пытаясь похлопать себя по спине.

Иссин сочувственно врезал ему между лопаток.

— Спасибо, — сипло пробормотал Рюкен и, справившись с новым приступом кашля, продолжил: — Ты же понимаешь, я хочу для нее только лучшего. Сходи, извинись, обсудите все. Она же только о тебе и думает.

Иссин тоже хотел для Масаки только лучшего.

Но все никак не мог решиться. Во-первых, посмотреть Масаки в глаза после позорного побега и еще более позорных попыток спрятаться от нее на другом конце Каракуры. А, во-вторых, уверить ее, что, в целом, намерения у него остались те же.

Но после такой его выходки убедить Масаки — так, чтобы наверняка, и чтобы она себя не чувствовала брошенной и нежеланной — можно было только одним способом, из-за которого Иссин все еще и прибывал в сомнениях.

Да что уж там, откровенно очковал.

Но потом, вспомнив, что душой он, может, и не настолько молод, но гигаю — всего ничего лет отроду, а в мире еще столько непознанного, все-таки решился.

И, в общем, это был новый волнующий опыт в его новой и такой же волнующей жизни.

Урахара сначала предлагал остаться у него и даже торжественно пообещал, что их никто не побеспокоит, но Иссин-то, в отличие от своего гигая, жил уже не первый десяток лет. И прекрасно помнил, как в Десятом через Урахару получали из Мира живых посылки.

Со всяким.

В Двенадцатом только восхищенно цокали языками, разбирая на детали и составляя принципиальные схемы особенно причудливых вибрирующих штук.

— Тут будет клиника, — рассказывал Иссин, пока водил Масаки по пустым и недоделанным до конца комнатам пристройки к дому.

— Как здорово! — Масаки гуляла туда-сюда по комнатам, сцепив руки в замок за спиной. — Будешь как Рю-чан — он тоже хочет помогать людям.

Рю-чан с его мотивами был слегка не в тему, и его упоминания немного раздражали, но Иссин смиренно принимал заслуженную кару и ничего против не говорил.

Он весь день только тем и занимался. И всю неделю. И еще одну до.

Завоевывал расположение и заглаживал вину.

Его старания были вознаграждены — все извинения Масаки охотно приняла. И от «ух, как интересно» все плавно перетекло сначала к «ой, как холодно», потом к «ой, как тихо и страшно» и «можно я возьму тебя за руку?». А потом Исин судорожно вспоминал, где лежит запасной футон, и куда бы им так устроиться, чтобы экстрим посреди стройки с ремонтом сочетался с чистотой и удобством.

А то в побелке они уже извозились.

Хихикающая Масаки с белыми мазками поперек носа и на щеках позволила подхватить себя на руки, унести в дальнюю комнату и уложить себя на футон.

Иссин навис над ней, переместив весь вес на одну руку — как бы не придавить, он-то себя знал, кабан кабаном, с Бонни мог лоб в лоб сшибиться, так, что Гандзю потом за обоими бегал с бинтами — и, просунув колено между ног, прижался к ее губам с поцелуем.

А дальше ему стало не до взвешиваний «за» и «против»: Масаки отвечала, вплетала пальцы Иссину в волосы, одной рукой пыталась расстегнуть пуговицы на его рубашке.

Иссин, не вытерпев, просто стянул ее через голову, ненадолго отстранившись.

Масаки смотрела на него блестящими глазами: раскрасневшаяся, тяжело дышащая и постоянно облизывающая припухшие губы.

А еще у нее соски затвердели — набухли и выпирали из-под форменной блузки. С бюстгальтером Иссин возился столько, сколько в первые дни поступления в Десятый не парился с надеванием униформы.

Масаки над ним посмеивалась — между стонами, вздохами и неясным бормотанием.

Но смеялась она недолго, потому что, разобравшись со всеми застежками, Иссин сжал в пальцах, слегка выкручивая, один сосок и вобрал в рот другой. Обвел языком широкую темную ареолу, прищелкнул языком по соску и всосал его сильнее.

Масаки глухо застонала и, непроизвольно зажмурившись, выгнулась навстречу.

Иссин на самых задворках сознания знал, что жмуриться скоро придется ему, потому что самое главное было впереди: Масаки была готова, он это коленом чувствовал.

Приласкав ртом второй сосок, Иссин задрал повыше юбку и опустился ниже к пупку, — Масаки глухо захихикала от щекотки, кожа на животе у нее была чувствительная — к первым волоскам над резинкой трусиков.

Решающий момент был близок, и Иссин даже успел подумать, не зажмуриться ли ему на самом деле. И побыстрее стянул с Масаки трусики, пока в голову не пришло ничего похуже и собственное возбуждение не спало окончательно.

У нее там были кокетливые завитушки. Медово-рыжие. И, собственно, оно.

Ну, то есть он.

Член.

Поменьше, чем у Иссина — по нему, наверное, сильно ударило, если бы оказалось иначе, — весь такой маленький и аккуратный, налитой, без трусиков почти лежал у Масаки на животе.

Аккуратный, мать его.

Размерам ее члена Иссин был в некотором роде даже рад: уроков техники глубокой глотки он не брал и мастером отсосов не был, так что тут могли возникнуть лишние проблемы.

Масаки смотрела на него из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Руки сжала в кулачки и прижала к груди, закусила губу и дышала через нос: с присвистом, часто-часто.

Отступать некуда.

Иссин взял себя в руки и стянул с себя брюки и трусы. Потом стянул с Масаки юбку и вытащил из-под нее уже смятую блузку. Оставил в носочках.

В миленьких беленьких носочках.

И решительно сполз пониже, почти уткнувшись носом в мягкие рыжие завитки.

— Все хорошо? — дрожащим голосом спросила Масаки.

Ну вот, еще и волноваться бедняжку заставил.

Иссин угукнул, взял в ладонь ее член и медленно, на пробу, провел языком по всей длине. Сам процесс он примерно представлял и помнил собственные ощущения, поэтому, взяв в рот член, постарался расслабить горло и двигать головой так, чтобы головка задевала небо. Дальше дело пошло проще. То, как Масаки вздрагивала, охала и металась на футоне под ним, примиряло Иссина с реальностью.

Потом ему пришлось подтянуться и перелечь повыше, чтобы удобнее было сжать оба их члена в кулаке и дрочить.

Масаки старалась прижаться теснее, терлась сосками об Иссина, двигала бедрами, стараясь попасть под размашистые движения, и кончила первой: с вскриком, обильно заливая семенем себе живот и руку Иссина.

И, кажется, даже ненадолго отключилась.

Иссин прижал ее ноги друг к другу и, подхватив под коленями, приподнял и забросил себе на плечи, чтобы удобнее было тереться членом между бедер.

Размякшую, расслабленную и довольно улыбающуюся Масаки от каждого его движения всю перетряхивало. А потом она догадалась потянуться к Иссину: слегка сжала основание его члена, покатала в руке мошонку и звонко шлепнула по напряженной и поджатой заднице.

А он в итоге так и не понял, после чего именно накрыло оргазмом.

И это слегка пугало.

Иссин, чмокнув Масаки в покрытый испариной лоб, улегся рядом с ней.

Все остальное — после выпуска из школы. Ну или когда хватит смелости, и Иссин определит судьбу своей задницы на годы вперед.

Хотя что-что, а ее судьба была предрешена в момент встречи Иссина и Масаки. И даже без шуточек Урахары было ясно с самого начала, кто у них в семье будет главным, а кто — детей рожать.

— У меня в сумке есть влажные салфетки, — шепотом сообщила ему Масаки. — Три пачки. И сухих две — на всякий случай. Надо будет обязательно все протереть.

Хорошая девочка, хозяйственная.

Перед глазами у Иссина сама собой всплыла картина совместного семейного будущего. Иссин иллюзий не строил и заранее догадывался, что за чудеса экспериментальной генетики у них получатся: «Знакомьтесь, дети, эта хрень — Пустой. Знакомься, Пустой, эти квинсишинигамичеловеки — дети. А сейчас придет их мама и расхреначит тут все в пыль, потому что мы опоздали к ужину».

Иссин поскреб двухдневную щетину и полез в нагрудный карман за пачкой сигарет. Он за эту неделю шел на рекорд по уничтожению легких своего новенького гигая.

Масаки лежала рядом, все еще разгоряченная, мокрая от пота. Она доверчиво прижалась и положила голову Иссину на грудь.

— Такое говорить нехорошо, у тебя теперь человеческое тело, а ему вредно… — негромко начала Масаки. — Но ты так круто выглядишь с сигаретой!

Он трясущейся рукой поднес зажигалку к кончику и затянулся. Про фаллическую символику Урахара за завтраком трепался, не переставая, вторую неделю.

А Иссин себе всем этим и так нанес нехилую моральную травму.

Но, собравшись с мыслями и укрепившись духом, решил, что, черт возьми, ему все равно — он любит эту женщину даже с членом между ног. 

И все, что у них получится в итоге, тоже будет любить, каким бы оно там не получилось по общей совокупности половых и духовных признаков.

Только вот семейная жизнь у Иссина при таких делах пойдет по резьбе.

То есть — накроется болтом.


End file.
